


Dear Kyungsoo

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military, Romance, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Letters pass between Jongin and Kyungsoo during the first week of enlistment.





	Dear Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I was emo and wanted to write a little bit. I'm trying to model a true nonau situation, where they know their words might be intercepted by the press/fans/military, so the tone is meant to be a bit restrained due to that, while they're still trying to share their feelings through their notes.
> 
> *Part of my Waxing & Waning universe, though you don't need to have read that story to understand this oneshot

19.07.01

Dear Kyungsoo,

You left this morning, and it’s already been the longest day. I spent most of it in the practice room. You were right, I’m feeling the lack of practice from the past few months. But I don’t regret it, having less time to get ready for all the new choreographies: Because I would never trade the extra time I got to spend with you. I can still get up to speed in just a few weeks, you believe in me, right? I’ll do my best to make you proud and show my best on stage. Do you think you’ll be able to watch videos of the concert? Maybe you'll see a little bit on the news. If so, I hope you'll smile and not feel too heavy-hearted for not being there. Think of it this way: You get to be an EXOL for the next two years, how nice! I’ll send a ver 3 eribong to you in the first care package. Is there anything else you need? Besides the special brand gochujang you like - I bought three tubs for you today on the way home. Miss coming home to the smells of your cooking...

I need to sleep now, but I’ll write you more tomorrow,

Jongin

\------------

19.07.02

Dear Kyungsoo,

From the moment I first opened my eyes this morning, I missed you. I went to the closet and saw your clothes neatly stored, and thought I’d wear some of them so you’d be with me all day. You don’t mind, do you, hyung? The khakis were a little short and my ankles were showing so I actually wore socks today. Can you believe it, keke?

I didn’t change my shirt from yesterday either, because it still smells like you, your cologne seeped into the fabric from our goodbye hug. Not goodbye. Our “see you soon” hug. When will your first leave be? You better tell me as soon as you know; you know I’ll come straightaway on that day. Even if it’s in the middle of a concert, I’ll just announce “sorry Eris, I have to go meet Kyungsoo-hyung” and run off the stage :)

How’s the food? Have you made a friend yet? I’m sure you have. Everyone loves Do Kyungsoo (but never forget I love you the most, hyung). I am hoping for one kind comrade to come to you, to be your brother in arms and a listening ear if you have hard times. And you can always write to me about them, when you have time, okay?

I’m going to sleep with That’s Okay playing as my lullaby tonight. I miss your voice, hyung :( So much already…

Will write again tomorrow,

Jongin

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

2019.07.06

Dear Jongin,

I finally was able to get spare paper, pen, and envelopes to start writing letters. The first two days were no worse than our usual training regimen when we aren’t in a promotion cycle, but they definitely stepped up the intensity of our exercises today. (I had a flashback to trainee days when we did stair climbs today - do you remember those in the old SM building? Keke) I’m doing well, please don’t worry about me.

I’m sure your preparation for the concert is equally grueling. How is your back? Are you icing it properly after practice? By now you must have found the new heating pad I left for you in the dorm. Did you like the gift, Jongin-ah? I hope it was a nice surprise.

Probably the most peculiar part of being here so far is during free time. All of the guys pack into the media room that has one TV and watch music shows. Nothing about that is odd in and of itself, but having to listen to them talk about Irene and Wendy is a little surreal. During the show, I saw Baekhyun’s teaser for his Music Bank performance next week! Please wish him well for me and tell him I’ll be watching.

So far, no one has really mentioned EXO to me except for once at our first meal, in a very offhand way. It’s… great. I feel like I can breathe and bear the burden of a regular soldier, just a man doing his duty for his country like all others must, too.

Ah, it’s lights out. What to do, there is so much more I want to write to you but must end it here.

All my best,

Kyungsoo

  
\----------

2019.07.07

Dear Jongin,

I got your letters from July 1 and 2 today. It was the highlight of my day. No, I don’t need you to send anything, except more of your pretty words. It was so nice to read them; you felt so close by…

No, I don’t mind if you wear my clothes but you better be doing your laundry. I won’t be happy if I come home and they’re crumpled in the bottom of the hamper because you only did a small load at a time and never got through the whole basket. (Hyung knows you! :P)

Everyone in my unit is kind and even the cafeteria workers are friendly. I got two ice creams yesterday without even asking! They take good care of us. The food is fine. I do miss going to restaurants, though. Did you have a chance to try the noodle place I mentioned? Please have an extra bowl for me - you need the energy as the tour draws nearer. Don’t diet too much, Nini.

Speaking of performances, I wasn’t able to watch the SBS Super Concert, but I saw pictures and a few clips of the show. Good job MCing with Sehun! Ah, how proud I am of EXO’s maknae line. Tell Chanyeol not to look so sad singing my lines at the concert, the big baby :)

Your outfit looked good. I have more to say if we can connect on the phone. I know it might be difficult because of our schedules, but I will have phone time for 15 minutes every few days, sometime after dinner. I will leave you a voicemail if you can’t answer, so be sure to actually check your messages, arasso?

I have roll call, so bye for now~~~~

All my best,

Kyungsoo

\----------

_2019.07.03, EXO's dorm_

_Jongin entered the dorm's passcode, bag loaded down with his essentials to move back in for the duration of EXO promo activities. He trudged to his room with a sigh but paused in the doorway. On his bed was a gift. He immediately knew it must be from Kyungsoo. Elegantly wrapped in black, the fabric tied in neat knots around a silver box, it was almost too beautiful to open. Inside was a velvety soft heating pad, a fancy one with 12 heat settings. Jongin smiled at the sentimentality of his boyfriend before reading the enclosed card and shedding a quiet tear._

_“Jongin,_

_I hope this brings you comfort while I’m away and soothes any aches, of the muscles or the heart. May it keep your bed warm on cold or lonely nights in my stead._

_Thinking of you always, my love,_

_Kyungsoo”_

\---------------

Author's Note:

This was written in two different sittings and posted as separate chapters in Orbiting Bodies on AFF, one for Jongin's letters, then one for Soo's, so I hope it's not disorienting to have them back to back here on ao3. We got to see Kyungsoo's picture today TT.TT I love him, I miss him. Will keep writing these when the mood hits. Please talk with me in the comments - it keeps up my spirits on days without Kyungsoo /sniff sniff/

References:

  * Jongin really wore [Kyungsoo's cuffed khakis](https://twitter.com/kaisoostempo/status/1146023776359866368) to practice on July 2, with socks and shoes that look suspiciously like Kyungsoo's too. And yeah, definitely [the same shirt as he wore](https://twitter.com/jjonqins/status/1146022983456002049) the day before to the send off. I imagine they spent a long ass time with Jongin crying on Soo's shoulder so it... probably... smells like hyung TT_TT Alternatively, maybe Nini is such a mess without his Soo that he grabbed clothes at random this morning and accidentally snagged those pants and forgot to switch out the shirt
  * I tried to pay homage to [Kyungsoo's letter to Seungsoo](https://fydk-translations.tumblr.com/post/132702502727/2009-kyungsoos-letter-to-his-brother-in-the-army), regarding rushing to see him and asking about what he needs on base
  * Here's the soldiers' daily schedule - and they do get [public phone time](https://twitter.com/serenadyo/status/1148501987392184320) every few days, hurray
  * A fanboy soldier who works in the cafeteria legit [gave Kyungsoo two ice creams](https://twitter.com/COMRADESOO/status/1147760102901870594) and told him he’d give him more if he wants! TT_TT
  * SeKai were awesome [MCs at the SBS concert ](https://twitter.com/greattreasure94/status/1148215937461440513)
  * Chanyeol was on the verge of tears [after singing Kyungsoo’s part in 24/7](https://twitter.com/aesthetichansoo/status/1147532456175624194) at the event, omg my sweet giant <3



Til next time,

at1stsoo

[Twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)| [Tumblr ](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com)| [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)


End file.
